Masked love
by chara.beats90
Summary: Lucy was nervous about going to the dance. Why? Because she was bullied every day by everyone at school. Levy stands by her and convinces her to go, only, everyone's in masks. Creepy right? What will she do when she dances with the most popular guy in school and leaves her song book behind? Will he find her? Or will he let the bullying continue. DRAMA. Story requested by hrstory.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So this story was requested by hrstory, so I hope I can make it satisfactory for you. **

**I personally think it's a really good idea, and I'm sorry, but it's another Lucy gets bullied kind of story. Rated T for swearing and all that shit, so anyway, hope this works out and enjoy!**

**NALU. JUST SAYING.**

* * *

"Natsuuu!" Lissana half yelled as she ran down the hall towards her pink haired crush. Today was the day, she was going to ask him to the school dance.  
He turned around to look at his childhood crush and smiled widely at her. He wanted to ask her to the dance so badly, however he was scared of rejection. It would ruin their friendship.

"Hey Liss, what's up?" He asked while he leaned in for a hug, which she gladly accepted. She melted in to his touch and almost forgot what she came here to ask him. She soon snapped out of it however, and pulled away from him soon realising that she felt cold without his embrace. She shivered.

"I was wondering, uhm. Would you like to maybe uh, go to the dance with me? She asked with a nervous smile while inside Natsu was dancing with joy. He almost did it for real.

"Sure, I'd love to" He answered as he smiled whilst looking deep into her blue eyes. She squealed in joy but soon calmed down when she noticed something.

"Hey Natsu, that Heartfillia bitch is looking at us" She said as she intertwined her hand with his. He turned around to face me and caught me staring by a second. I turned away as soon as I noticed their attention was on me. Shit.

"Oi, you got a problem, bitch?" Natsu shouted as he walked over to me, slightly pulling Lissana along behind him. I couldn't run now, I was closed off. I'd attracted attention to myself. People surrounded me as they let Natsu through the crowd. People were laughing and pointing at the sorry excuse for a girl, which would be me, as I pressed my back further against the wall until it was no longer possible.

"Care to tell me what you were staring at?" Natsu said to me giving me a glare. I can't explain the look in his eyes, so cold, so... I can't put it in to words. All I know is that it made me shiver, and not in a good way.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to. I g-guess I was staring in to space. I'm s-sorry." I whispered, clutching my books closer to my chest.

Yes, I was classed as the school nerd. I wore clothing that covered every single inch of my body, knitted vests, hair scraped back into a pony tail, tied together with a scrunchie that matched the school colours, and worst of all, I had the nerd glasses that completed the look.

As you can tell, I was little miss not-so-popular. I had one friend, one person to count on when things got tough. I've told her to leave, that people will like her if she's not hanging around me, but she refuses to leave my side. She says that people just don't know the real me. Do I even know the real me?

That would be no.

"And you just happened to be looking at us? I don't buy it. What are you up to Heartfi-"

"Hey, back off!" My saviour! My knight in shining armour. Levy to the rescue.

"You wanna piece of me? Bring it, pinky!" Okay now I feel bad. Levy was fighting my battles for me, and all I could do was stand there and feel sorry for myself. We need to get out of there, now.

Natsu however was stunned, as were the rest of them. No matter how many times they heard the threats, they still couldn't comprehend how such a small girl could come out with such big talk. It was nonsense!

Before any of them could respond I grabbed Levy's wrist and pulled her away from the silenced crowd.

"Come on Levy, they're not even worth it."

"But, Lucy!"

"No Levy, come on."

After I manage to drag Levy away, we sit on the rooftop for a little while, thinking over what to do with ourselves. The dance is coming up, Natsu is going with Lissana...

Okay I lied, I was listening to their conversation because to be honest, I'm jealous. I'm jealous that he actually notices Lissana, why can't that be me? I know I don't have the looks or any thing, or a great personality, or that I'm not fun, or-

Okay, I can totally see why he's not in to me. But that's not the point. Lissana's not that great either! She's fake, she sits and bitches about anyone and everyone all day, short hair was so last year, but I have to admit. She's pretty.

I love him.. I've loved him since the first moment I saw him.. Those deep onyx eyes, that hair that blows gently in the wind, his handsome face...

Nah, I'll never have a chance.

"Levy.. I'm not going to the dance.."

The blunette's face shot up from the book that she was reading... Where the hell did she pull that from!? Never mind, anyway yeah, her face shot up from the book she was reading and looked at me with surprise and panic in her eyes.

"No, you have to go! I've been working on our dresses for weeks!" She pleaded. She took my hands in hers and shook them around, I think it was supposed to convince me?

"I don't belong there. I think everyone's made that pretty clear Levy."

"Lucy, just remember it's a masked dance, no one will know who you are. People will get to know you for the real you, not some dumb impression of you that society has labelled you as. Just think about it, okay? Lunch is almost over so we better get to class."

"I'll think about it Levy, but I'm not sure... Hmm..."

"What is it?"

"Race you to class!" I ran towards the doorway that led to the stairs that take you down, Levy was still standing there until what I said really sunk in.

"Hey no fair you got a head start!"

And with that, she followed me, back in to the hell we had to endure every single day. The only difference is, Levy only got it at school.

I got it at home too.

* * *

**OOOH TENSION! **

**Hope you like this story, will update the next chapter soon, if not tomorrow then the day after. No later.**

**If you have any requests, then I will accept them, but I will do them after I do the sequel to 'Roar of the horny dragon' so, just a warning in case you get upset that I haven't done them in a short space of time yada yada.**

**So yeah! **

**Review please, much appreciated. :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I failed my exams. Cry well, gives me more time to update and go for my dream of voice acting! Yay! That'll take years though.**

**Anyway, so I'm going to do a little about Lucy's home story in this chapter then go on to the dance.**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

"Lucy! Get down here now!" Father shouted down to me. Fuck sake, what the hell did I do this time? I made my way down the stairs, holding on to the hand rail for support, and walked in to the living room where my father was seated with his arms folded, looking at me with an intense glare.

Shit, he only looked like this when he gave me his special lectures. He unfolded his arms and lifted himself of off the new brown sofa. He walked towards me and I felt like running. Badly. But, that would only get me in to a worse situation just like last time.

He had raised his fist for the first time, I didn't know what to do, so I ran. Little did I know was that he was chasing after me, and gaining fast. He finally got to me and kicked me to the ground, winding me in the process. I couldn't move, it felt like my body was paralysed.

"You will not run away from your father. You will receive punishment if you do. I went easy on you this time."

That's why I don't run. Because I know whatever I face there and then, is nothing compared to punishment.

"Lucy, I hear you are planing to go to the school dance tonight." He says while standing a few feet away from me.

"Yes father"

"I forbid it."

W-what? I wasn't allowed to go? What was I supposed to tell Levy, I promised her that I'd go!

"But father I-"

"No buts! And to make sure you don't go, I want this house spotless by the time I come back from my meeting. I'll be back at 11 so I better not be disappointed, otherwise you'll revive punishment."

He barged past me, almost knocking me over, but I stood my ground. My bangs covered my eyes as a way to hide my emotions. Why would I want him to see them? He doesn't deserve it. He doesn't deserve to call himself a father.

I almost crawl up the stairs to my bedroom, hoping to find some time to think before I have to make the call to Levy. I peer out of my window and see my dad's limo reversing out of the driveway. Good, he's going. At least I'm on my own for the night.

I flop on to my newly made bed and close my eyes for a second, before groaning to myself and picking myself up. I drag myself over to my phone and dial in Levy's number.

_Brrr. Brr. Br-_

_"Hello?" _Oh god what do I say?

_"Hey It's Lucy, My dad's making me clean the house, I can't come to the dance"_

_"WHAT!? No Lucy, you have to come, you can't leave me alone please!"_

_"I'm so sorry Levy, Listen I've got to go, love you!"_

_"Lucy wai-"_

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

I sigh as I throw my phone on to my bed. '_Time to get started' _I think to myself.

An hour was spent, cleaning one room! I swept the floor, hovered, polished, sprayed, wiped. Everything.

This was the smallest room in the house. _*Sigh* _This is going to be a long night.

_'Ding dong'_

The door bell? Who in the world could that be, surly no one from school, it's 4pm, the dance will start in an hour and a half. People will be getting ready.

I get to the door and swing it open.

There stood Levy. To say I was surprised was an understatement.

"Levy, what in the world are you, please don't tell me that they're our dresses to the dance."

"Yup, and you're coming with me." She said with a huge grin on her face.

"Levy, you know I have to clean the house, I don't even have any of the maids to help me because father said they couldn't come back until 11."

"What if I said that I could help you with your little cleaning problem."

"I'd say, you're crazy."

"I'm not as crazy as you think. Come on out guys."

All of the maids came out from no where and stood behind levy with smiles on their faces, Oh my, Levy, where would I be without you!

"Levy, I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. Come on, lets go get ready. Thank you for your help guys!" She said to all of the maids behind her, they simply bowed in response.

We both ran up to my room in a hurry to get ready, yeah we might be a little late but like Levy said, no one will know who we are. So it's okay, right?

We did each others make up before we got in to our dresses. **(I'm going to describe them when they walk in to the dance)** and I have to admit, Levy looked amazing!

Pretty soon we were done. **(Sorry I'm too lazy to write the getting ready part) **We were half an hour late but I mean, who cares. As long as I leave by half 10 I'll be fine right?

...

Well, here we are. Oh god I'm nervous. What if they can tell it's me? What if I make an idiot of myself? No Lucy, think positive. You're doing this for Levy, think of all the things she's done for you, now pull yourself together!

Levy must of noticed my little argument with myself as she gently placed her hand on my shoulder, surprisingly making me feel relaxed and careless. How the hell does she have this affect on me? I'll never know...

We push open the doors to the dance hall and instantly notice something. Why is everyone here wearing black and white? Even their hair is black and white!

Here's me in my sky blue strap-less, knee length dress that flows from the waist, with ruffles at the bottom, and ribbons cris crossing on my arms, A blue mask with black embroidery patterns, and blue and black shoes. Cause I really look the part.

Oh no, everyone's staring at me, I knew it, I'm making a fool out of myself. Everyone will definitely know it's me, only I could do something this stupid!

"Hey, who's the girl in the sexy blue dress?"

"I don't know, but if she gave me the chance I'd like to find out"

Huh, I guess people don't know who I am after all. This is amazing! I feel like I can do anything right now.

And I guess now's a good time to start.

* * *

**So, I'm done with another chapter. Things are gunna get more interesting in the next chapter, Lucy sings and Natsu gets involved. Yipee.**

**Anyway, this was done faster than expected.**

**I'll update soon, bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, my phone broke for a while, so I was trying to fix that, I've just started college so I was settling in there, plus I've been living on my own for three weeks and there's just so much to do! **

**I feel terrible though, I'm house sitting for someone while they're on holiday and the cat died... I went to check on it and it was just laid there, oh my god I cried my eyes out. I really don't know how to break it to the owners. It was an old cat though, they said it was about 20.**

**Any who, I was going to write about dresses in this chapter, but I really don't have that long to write. I have work to do. *cry cry* so I'm just going to do the story line, sorry guys!**

**BTW. Sorry, but this is going to be a short and rushed chapter, I have no time!**

* * *

The fresh, crisp air of the night blew through my hair as I looked over the school. I needed to be away from all the music, the comments, the people. Don't get me wrong I loved the atmosphere, but I'm just not used to it. People getting along with each other so well, people getting along with me..

It will all change tomorrow. The teasing, the laughing, watching the person I love being happy with someone else. Everything. Maybe I shouldn't have come tonight, I don't want to get used to something that's never going to change.

I sigh as I watch the night slowly drift away, the faint light of the moon shining down on me, emphasizing my assets. God do my boobs look huge.

Uhm.. Okay? Why did I just think that. I admit they're bigger than average (Not that anyone knows that, I mean, I hide them away all the time) but seriously, it's not like I'm proud of them. Jeez. Get your thoughts together Lucy!

"Ugh! He said that he'd pick me up, but what does he do? Make his own way here! He is so unreliable, when I see him I'm going to give him a piece of my mind. UGHH, I had to walk here!"

Lissana? Yep, that's definitely her. Only she can moan like that. I better go before I attract attention to myself.

I leave through the double doors that lead into the dance hall from the court yard and make my way to a corner of the room. I scan the area for Levy and spot her on the dance floor with someone. I smile to myself as I see her smile from across the room. She's finally happy, when I'm not in the picture...

She deserves better than me. I'm just someone who's dragging her down.. *sigh* I take my songbook from my bag and start thinking of new ideas for songs to try and take my mind off things, I have two finished already.

I don't know how much time passed by, but the next thing I know a bright light blinded me, unable to think clearly I dropped my song book and covered my eyes, I feel people start to grab me, pull me towards a location that I wasn't sure of.

A few seconds passed, the burning deceased from my eyes, my vision returned, and I was in front of everyone at the dance. I panicked, what the hell should I do in this sort of situation? What if they found out it was me? I'm dead, I shouldn't have come to the dance in the first place, no one wanted me here.

"So, what are you going to sing for karaoke"

What.

WHAT.

Karaoke? This is even worse! The only person I've sang in front of is Levy and even that was when I didn't realize I was doing it.

"I'm not, I'm sorry but I can't."

"Sorry, that's not an option. The forfeit is to show your face and do something really embarrassing."

Shit. What am I going to do? Both options are bad! I see Levy looking at me and I can tell she's worried. I take a deep breath and chose which option is worse. Definitely option 2.

"Okay I'll do it"

"Good! Glad to hear it. It has to be up beat, okay?"

"O-okay.."

"Do you have any requests?"

"Actually it's a song I wrote myself.. I'll go put the CD in.."

"I pop the CD in to the player and try to lose myself to the music. And it works, I lose sight of the people, I only see myself, alone on the stage. Like always. It's time to shine.

Could you check my pulse for me

To see if I'm alive

Cause every time that I am near you

Is the only time I feel alright

If there were any way

I could think to turn back time

I'd stay here with you

Sometimes I sit and wonder

Sometimes I feel like letting go

All I know is no one should have to be alone

I don't want to be alone

I don't want to die alone

I could fall apart here and now

I don't want to die alone

I want to be with you, you, you

I only want to be with you, you, you

Tell me what's the point of life

Is it material?

Had everything I could ever want and probably more

When I lay in bed at night

All I do is think of you

So when all this is gone what do I have to come home to?

This life goes by so fast

Pretty soon I'll grow old

What would I have but some stories now that I have told

No one to share them with

And when it's all done

What am I left with?

Tell me what's left

I don't want to be alone

I don't want to die alone

I could fall apart here and now

I don't want to die alone

I've done it, everyone was cheering anday growing their arms around.

If only they knew who I was... No one would be cheering then.

* * *

**Sorry it was such a shit chapter guys, I don't like songfics, but I got asked to do it. Don't worry, there's only going to be 2 songs including this one. **

**Ooh natsu's going to ask Lucy to dance in the next chapter! Look forward to it :3 **

**it was brought to my attention that there was no reason for Lucy to be bullied and that she should of done something for everyone to dislike her. I will be explaining it in my next chapter after she's danced with Natsu. **

**Bye bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey hey! Natsu finally asks Lucy to dance, yay! I couldn't wait to write this chapter. NALU YAY. **

**Any way, hope you like this episode, might have a little more time to write, if I ignore the piles of work to do. Ugh college. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

After all the drama from the swarms of people commenting on how totally awesome I was died down, I finally had time to get back to my song book.

This night wasn't turning out so bad I guess, I mean, people were actually noticing me for me, not some bullshit version they've somehow made up in their heads.

I know I probably shouldn't write my feelings down in my book here because there's so many people, but to be honest, even if they did manage to sneak a peak no one would be able to know it's me because my name isn't posted anywhere in this book.

Thank god.

"Excuse me miss, would you care to dance?"

I look up from my song book to find a guy with white hair smiling down at me with his hand held out towards me.

Eh. How bad could it be.

I take my hand in his and move onto the dance floor. A slow song, great. He grabs by waist and connects his other hand with mine, at first it was clumsy, getting used to each others rhythm. But after a while, we moved together, our feet were going at the same pace, and our breath was in sync.

I circled my foot behind me, ready to show my real dance moves. I slid my foot back and brought our bodies closer. My face was in line with his, I could his breath on my face and to be honest, I liked it.

I've never been this close with anybody, only Levy when I gave her hugs but that's it. I can't remember the last time I had physical contact with someone where it wasn't abuse.

Anyway, my mystery man wasn't too bad himself. His hand was pressed on the arch of my back as he dipped me down and held my leg in the air. I swung myself back up and twirled myself underneath his arm. As soon as I had, we brought ourselves back together and I took one step forward while he took one step back.

People were circled around us at this point, clapping and cheering. I can't remember the last time I felt like this. I think it was when I saw Nastu for the first time. I don't know why I like him, because he gives me abuse too. But there's something about him, so captivating, so, so... I don't know.

How did it all even start? Oh yeah. I was walking in the hallway on my first day here at school. It was going well and I'd already met my first friend, Levy. So I was in pretty high spirits. **(Get it? Sprits ;) **

Until I saw him. It was like my world froze and it was only me and him. Except that's not how it was at all. I ended up walking into the wall next to him, spilling my coffee all over the girl next to him. Well they definitely got wound up about that. It was embarrassing to say the least. Turns out that girl was about to ask him out too. Ugh. Lissana.

But this is different, it feels like I belong. No one pushing me, or shoving me, just a nice dance with a mysterious boy. Why does it feel like I know him though?

The song was just about over and we were finishing up. Our faces were once again close and we were both panting.

"You are amazing" he said to me. Why does his voice sound so familiar? No, god no. Please.

He took his mask off and all of my fears came true.

"Na- Natsu?"

He smiled at me and stuck his hand through his hair, spiking up a little of his fringe.

"I have to go" I tore my hands from his and ran the the doors, Levy seeing me then following soon after.

"Wait, who are you?" Was all I heard before left the building.

* * *

**So, how was it? I'm sorry it'd so short? I can find time yes, but not much I'm afraid. Remember to leave a review to tell me whether you liked it, fave and follow. Just remover the more review I get is the more reminders I have To work on the story! Ignore any errors that's made, I'm writing on my phone and my hands are freezing! Imagine how hard that is. **

**Anyway, until next time! **


	5. Chapter 5

**HALF TERM FUCK YEAH! Feels so nice to have have time again! **

**Sometime during this week, I will be starting on my sequel to my first story, roar of the horny dragon so look forward to it! **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

"Who are you!?"

I didn't stop to answer, I couldn't. If he knew who I really was.. Well. Life wouldn't be worth living, not even for levy.

I knew she was following me, but I knew Natsu was too, so I couldn't stop and wait for her. I grabbed my phone out of my little bag and text Levy.

_To Levy_

_From Lucy _

_'Levy, Natsu's following me so I can't stop and wait for you. Go enjoy the dance, I know you were dancing with someone'_

Looking back up to where I was going, I Saw the school gates right in front of me. Freedom! He won't know which way I've turned!

_'Ding ding'_

_To Lucy_

_From Levy_

_'Lucy, you should tell him who you are! After tonight I know he'd see you for you! But I know you better than that. Wait in my car and duck your head down. I'll be there soon.' _

Levy, I love you. I pass through the gates and see her car parked up just down the road, I run the fastest I've ever run before and quickly get the car. I swing the door open, almost breaking it from the force. I climb into the car and close the door. As I sat down, ready to duck my head, I see Natsu run out of the school gates and look around to see where I'd gone.

I paled as I saw what he had in his hands. My song book. All of my deepest secrets were in there, about my dad, about him... There was nothing I could do about it now though, hopefully he never finds out it's mine. In fact, the thing that I was most bummed about was that my songs were in there, some of them I was so close to finishing! All of my ideas and thoughts that it was about to write about, there's no way I'd be able to remember them!

I sigh as I duck down in the car, moments later I heard the driver side door open. I freeze for a moment thinking that Natsu had seen me and followed me to the car, but soon after relief flooded through me as I heard Levy giggle.

"Oh Lucy, what am I going to do with you ey? Don't worry, I waited for him to leave before I came after you, he didn't know which way you left before he gave up and went back to the dance"

I look up to her and smile as she turned the key to the ignition, a low rumbling sound could be heard and soon we were taking off back to my house.

10PM huh. I've got an hour before my dad gets home so that should give the maids plenty of time to clear out so he doesn't kill them as well as me.

"Levy... He has my songbook, I saw him carrying it as he ran through the school gates..."

"Yaay! I mean, uhm... Oh no that's terrible"

I give her a questioning look as if to say _'Levy, what the hell do you mean by that'_

After about a minute she sighed and gave in.

"What I meant by that Lucy, if he has your songbook then he has more of a chance of finding out that it's you he danced with! And I just know that once he realises it's you, he will never say a bad word against you again."

"I don't know Levy, he hates me, a silly little dance won't change that"

"He doesn't hate you, he just doesn't know you. If he knew you like I knew you, he'd love you just as much as I do!"

"I don't know... Anyway thank you so much for the lift, but this is me. Better change out of these clothes before my father gets home"

She pulls her car onto my drive and pulls the hand break. We both sat there for a couple of minutes not knowing what to say or do, I was about to open the door when she grabbed my hand and looked me in the eye.

"I meant what I said you know, about Natsu. I just know that he'll accept that you're the one he danced with if you just tell him, or even prove to him that you're the one. Will you do this for me? All I wish for is for you to be happy and I know you'll never be if this doesn't happen.

*sigh* God what am I getting myself in to.

"Alright, I'll do it. Thanks a lot levy, I really appreciate it"

And that was it, the last thing I saw of Levy that night was the huge smile that formed on her face the moment I said those words. I quickly ran to my house just after.

"I'm home!" I called.

"Welcome back miss Lucy, everything is taken care of. I took the liberty of cleaning in your clothes so that it would look like you have been doing the work. The clothes are on your bed. Is there anything else you need?"

I wrapped my arms around her. To say she was surprised was an understatement, however she returned the hug and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Thank you, for all that you've done for me."

"It has been my please Miss Lucy"

I pulled away and smiled at her.

"Where's everyone else?"

"They have already left, so that we all would have enough time to leave before your father gets home. I shall be going now as well. I will see you tomorrow"

"Okay, thank you again! I owe you, Virgo"

She smiled at me then left towards the door.

I paused for a second before turning myself and running to my room, and just as she promised there were the clothes. I try to get my dress off as I twist myself around, I yank on the zipper but I can't seem to get it free. I twist myself further to try and see what's going on.

"God this hurts" I say with tears in my eyes. I finally see what the problem is, the zip is stuck in between the fabric of the dress and I start to grown impatient. Once again I yank on the zip trying to get it free from the fabric but it wasn't having any of it.

"Arghhh I can't take it anymore!" I grab the dress where the two sides meet and rip the fabric in one neat line going down, that way I can get someone to stitch it up later.

I grab the dirty clothes of off my bed and slip them on, drag my hair into a messy bun, and wipe all of my make up off.

I decided not to wait up for my dad because that would only cause problems and implications, so I climbed into the comfort of my own bed, closed my eyes, and drifted off into a world where nothing could hurt me, a world where I could forget everything that happened today.

* * *

**So I'm done! For now anyway.. Next chapter, Natsu's going crazy and Lucy's going insane! It should be out sometime this week, also reminding you (Jus in case you forgot) ROTHD sequel is also coming out! I'm going to rewrite that story as it could use some improvement. So yeah that's all for now, byeee!**


	6. Sorry guys

**I'm so sorry, but due to a series of unfortunate events I won't be updating for a while. Not saying I'm not writing anymore because I'm definitely not going to stop, but I've just been so stressed with the college work I'm falling behind on because I've been sick and people constantly turning their backs on me, I've gone into a pit of depression that are so hard to get out of. **

**Hopefully I can update soon, but I have no inspiration anymore. I'm sorry to disappoint you (If I did, you may hate this story for all I know)**

**See you soon! (Hopefully)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, thank you all so much for understanding. It made me so emotional reading all the reviews I got. I thought while I had time I'd try to update for you, don't know if it'll be very good. **

**Also thank you for the idea the recent guest who reviewed, it's really made it easier for me, but I will however make a few changes to it to make it my own. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Uh, stop it dad it's Saturday. Five more minut..e."

...

"Ah what the hell!" I screamed as my dad poured ice cold water all over me. I shivered as I try to regain my warmth by wrapping my arms around myself.

"Get up you lazy bastard. You're the one who asked me to wake you up at this time! Something about a mystery to solve?"

It took me a few minutes to realise what my dad was talking about, mystery? What the hell was he talking about?

Then I remembered.

"Shit! The notebook!"

My dad shook his head at me as he left me in my room to get ready, quietly chuckling to himself as he left.

I quickly dress myself in comfy clothes and rearrange my scaly scarf that never leaves my neck, check my phone and see.. Oh god, 57 missed calls from Lissana, 27 messages...

_To:Natsu_

_From: Lissana _

_Natssuuuuu, Where the hell are you!? I've been waiting for you, FOR HOURS!_

Shit.

_To: Natsu_

_From: Lissana_

_Natsu Please message me back, It's freezing. Where are you?_

Oh god now I feel bad, I can't believe I ditched her like that, and for some strange woman! A woman that just happened to smell really good, and dance like an angel. A woman that I can't seem to get out of my head...

_To: Lissana _

_From: Natsu_

_Hey Liss, sorry last night was a blur! I'm so sorry but I've got something to do today, I'll see you around._

That should do it, hope she's not too mad at me... Ah well, I've got shit to take care of so she's just gunna have to wait!

I sit down at my desk, clutching the notebook in my hand, wondering whether I should open it or not. Who still writes in these things anyway? Probably a nerd bahaha!

Wait.

There's only one nerd that I know of. Lucy.

I decided to open it anyway, I mean if it was Lucy's then who cares right? She wasn't the girl I was dancing with last night, I must have gotten it confused. I go to lift the pages but my heart pounds away at my chest, making my hands tremble and my breath taken away from me.

What is wrong with me?! It's just a stupid notebook, get a grip, just open the damn notebook! I take a deep breath and lift the cover.

"What the..!?"

* * *

**I'm sorry guys, that's all I got for now. I'll try to update the next part of the chapter as soon as I can think what to write. Thank you for being so patient with me, I'll be alright soon **


	8. Chapter 8 (7 part two)

**Hi! So I've got this great idea. You may find Natsu as a dick at first (well, he has throughout this story) but he gets better I promise. Also, thank you fairychime-diamond47 for your amazing idea! It's actually given me loads to do with this story, I hope you keep reading! **

**By the way, the song in this chapter will be my last, I'm not a big fan of song fics but I received a review saying that you wanted another one. If you're lucky I might add one more later in the chapters depending.**

* * *

_Beautiful._

_..._

There was a picture of a young girl with her parents on either side of her. It was crazy, the mother appeared to look exactly like Lucy!

She was wearing a tight fitted pink dress that ruffled at the waistline, with a corset-like strip of white going down the middle. Just above her breasts was another frilly line of white fabric that held a rose made of material, perched right in the centre. The rest of the dress cascaded away from her legs, poofing out more the further you got to the ground. Just below the waistline was a thick strip of fabric circling the dress, meeting up on the left side of her body, met with another flower made of material to hide where the two ends of the fabric came together.

...

It was only then where I took a closer look at the child. She had blonde hair that came to her shoulders, big brown eyes, and clutched a doll close to her chest. It wasn't Lucy who was the mother, rather the little girl.

"So, this is a picture of her as a child huh.."

I take one last look and then turn the page. It was a page with loads of writing, the words that struck me the most were written at the top of the page.

_'This song is in memory of my loving mother'_

So she lost her mother... That's so sad, she's just like me.

No, what am I saying, just because we both lost our moms doesn't mean she is anything like me! She's pathetic and weak, she doesn't deserve any sympathy!

Even still. Curiosity was burning, right then I wanted nothing more than to see what she had written.

I'm not exactly who you think I am  
Trying to trace my steps back here again so many times  
I'm just a speck inside your hand, you came and made me who I am  
I remember where it all began so clearly

I feel a million miles away, still you connect me in your way  
And you create in me something I would've never seen

When I could only see the floor, you made my window a door  
So when they say they don't believe, I hope that they see you in me

After all the lights go down, I'm just the words you are the sound  
A strange type of chemistry, how you've become a part of me  
And when I sit alone at night, your thoughts burn through me like a fire  
You're the only one who knows who I really am.

We all wanna be somebody, we just need a taste of who we are.  
We all wanna be somebody, we're willing to go but not that far.

And we're all see through, just like glass  
And we can shatter just as fast  
That light's been burned out for a while,  
I still see it every time I pass  
It was lost in the corners of my mind,  
Behind a box of reasons why  
I never doubted it was there,  
It just took a little time to find and even when...

I feel a million miles away, still you connect me in your way  
And you create in me something I would've never seen

When I could only see the floor, you made my window a door  
So when they say they don't believe I hope that they see you in me

After all the lights go down, I'm just the words you are the sound  
A strange type of chemistry, how you've become a part of me  
And when I sit alone at night, your thoughts burn through me like a fire  
You're the only one who knows who I really am

We all wanna be somebody, we just need a taste of who we are  
We all wanna be somebody, we're willing to go but not that far  
We all wanna be somebody, we just need a taste of who we are  
We all wanna be somebody, we're willing to go but not that far

I'm not exactly who you think I am  
Trying to trace my steps back here again so many times

When I could only see the floor, you made my window a door  
So when they say they don't believe, I hope that they see you in me

...

A drop of water splashed on the page below me, I looked above me to see where it was coming from but realised it was coming from me. Without realising I'd started crying while reading this. It reminded me so much of my mom. And of me...

Argh! Why am I letting her get to me!? I rub my eyes dry and slammed the book shut, I get up from my desk and move around the room thinking of something to do to keep my mind occupied.

Wait.

Why didn't I realise this sooner!? I ran back to my desk and flipped open the book to the first page, the one with the picture. I took one glance at her mom's dress then focus my attention on the background. There was a large mansion looking place behind where the family were positioned, one that looked like a celebrities hotel.

Oh my god. The school nerd's rich.

I grabbed my phone and ignored the text from Lissana. I went on to our school's main web page and looked under student contacts **(D****unno if they actually do this, but they do in my story!)** and there she was, Lucy Heartfillia. I knew that name was familiar, they fund the school! No wonder she gets perfect grades all the god damn time.

_To Lucy:_

_From: Natsu_

_Meet me behind the mall in half an hour. It's important!_

And, send. I get dressed into a casual t-shirt and jeans ready to leave when I hear a ping from my pocket.

_To: Natsu_

_From: Lucy_

_Who is this? And why is it so Important? _

Shit. What do I say to that? She won't come if she knows it's me...

I've got it!

_From: Natsu_

_To: Lucy_

_Natsu asked me to give your notebook back to you._

_... PING_

_From: Lucy_

_To: Natsu_

_What notebook..?_

I sigh. She really is stupid. She either can't remember what's in it, or she's trying to trick me. I have a feeling it's the second option.

_From: Natsu_

_To: Lucy_

_Lucy, it has your picture in it. _

_... PING_

_From: Lucy _

_To: Natsu_

_Shit... Ok i'll be there, but don't expect me to stick around! Whoever you are..._

**(By the way, I know it says to Natsu, but remember Lucy doesn't know who this is. I did it so you wouldn't get confused. Also sorry about all the texts, needed to get them all out of the way)**

I smile to myself in victory. Of course I wouldn't ring the notebook, I wanted to read the rest of it later. Maybe. If I could be bothered. Anyway, step one completed!

Step two, make her mine.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been super busy at work. This chapter's going to be in Lucy's POV and then it's going to alternate, from Natsu to Lucy, Natsu then Lucy and so forth.**

**At least while I've been busy I've been able to think through what I can do with this chapter, and I've thought ALOT.**

**So here you go!**

* * *

I'm so embarrassed. They've probably looked through all of my stuff my now, read through my personal life, read about my father, saw the song I wrote for my mama... Now would be the perfect time to end it all, I mean what do I possibly have to live for? My abusive dad? Having no friends? Levy would be fine without me right? If I wasn't around she'd be loved by everyone.

_*Sigh*_

I look above me and see the rooftop. I stare in awe at how high the building actually was, if I were to jump from there I'd be killed on impact I think. If not I'd have serious internal bleeding, as well as external.

I took a step towards the building, not really knowing what I was doing. Climbed the steps leading up towards the roof, opened the door, and walked towards the edge. What was I doing? It was like I couldn't control myself. I could feel the wind whipping through my hair, gently brushing my skin as it edged me forward. I could see the whole of Magnolia from here; it was beautiful, the busy streets, the waves in the sea slowly crashing against each other, it was so full of life that I've only just realised was there. Is my life really so dull that I fail to notice the most important things that are blessed upon us?

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?"

I felt a pair of stong arms pull me backwards. We managed to trip, falling onto the concrete below, at least I thought I did. I slowly opened my eyes to see nothing but darkness looking back at me, the stranger had his arms wrapped around my waist, my hands were pressed on to his chest, and my face was buried in his neck. It was actually kind of nice, but I knew it wouldn't last long.

He pushed me off of him then knelt over me, he had worried eyes, or were they scared? I'm not sure, but what I do know is that I was terrified of him.

It was Natsu.

No no no no, what the hell is he doing here? Don't tell me it was him who was texting me? I can't believe he saw me trying to kill myself! This can't be happening, calm down Lucy calm down.

"What the hell do you think you're doing huh?! Why would you do something so stupid!" Natsu shouted.

From then on, something inside of me snapped. I had lost control, all my problems had been building up until finally I burst. I finally found the confidence to say something back. Even if it's just for now.

"What the hell do you know, if you were in my my position you'd do the same right? What do I possibly have to live for when no one gives a damn about me, I have no friends, my mother's dead, my father doesn't care. I've been alone my whole life! You've got it easy Dragneel, everybody likes you, you're the 'cool guy' you're good at everything, heck you could get anyone you want. So don't sit there and tell me I'm stupid when you don't know how the fuck it feels! I yell, slightly panting after.

All he could do was stare at my with wide eyes, he looked shocked. Not that I can blame him.I can't belive I just did that, yelling at the guy I like, the guy who hates me...

What happened next was all a blur. I didn't know if I was draming or not, I felt Natsu palce his arms around me, pulling me close and he put his head on my shoulder. He seemed to be shaking.

I felt something wet drip on to my neck. Drip drip drop. Was it raining? No.

He was crying.

I felt a rush of emotions flow through my entire body, sadness, sympathy, confusion.. I raise my arms and slowly copy his actions, putting them on his back not knowing if it was a good idea, not wanting him to realise what he was doing and stop. I loved it. I loved the was our bodies fit together perfectly, I loved the way he held me close to him like it was the only chance he had. I loved him.

I know I shouldn't, I know he treats me badly, but I've seen him. I've seen what he's truly like. He may not remember, but I sure do.

**Flashback: **

"Mama, why. Why did you leave me" I sobbed. I clutched my head in my hands as the rain washed the old tears away, leaving room for fresh tears to surface. I was only six years old, I shouldn't have to deal with this kind of pain.

"Excuse me, why are you crying?"

I look up to see a boy who looks no older than me. If I wasn't so sad I would have laughed at his pink spiky hair, I mean, that's a girly colour! He was wearing a red jacked with a beige coloured strip of material tied around his waist. Around his neck was a scaly looking scarf that covered his chin, barely hiding the cheesy grin he had on his face.

"My mama left me all alone and my daddy's saying it's my fault" I said as I sniffed and rubbed my eyes. His smile faded and a frown replaced it. The only thing he did was wrap his arms around me and pulled me close to him. It was warm and kind, kinda like how mama used to cuddle me before she died. I wished it wouldn't end, it was the only thing that had relaxed me since the accident.

We were sat there in the same position for what felt like eternity, but all good things must come to an end. He pulled away from me, I winced at the loss of touch however his hands remained on my shoulders.

"Don't worry I'm sure none of it was your fault, my mama died a couple of years ago too, and sometimes all you need is a good hug. I'm sure your mama is looking down on you right now and is sad because you're sad. So be happy for her alright? That's what got me through it all! He said as his smile appeared again.

I don't know what happened, but something inside of me clicked in to place. He was right, all my mama ever wanted was to see me happy, so I can't dissapoint her now. I looked up to Natsu as flashed him a genuine smile, making hs smile grow wider if it was even possible.

"By the way, my name's Natsu. Natsu Dragneel!"

"Lucy, Lucy Heartfillia"

**Flashback end:**

I know he's not a bad guy at heart, rather he's got lost along the way.

We stay in the same embrase that we shared as kids un til the sun for about 20 minutes. Until finally he pulls away. He rests his hands on my shoulders as he looked me in the eye. I said six words.

"Excuse me, why are you crying?"

* * *

**So, that's it for now folks! How did you like it? I hope it was satisfactory. I'm so sorry, I've just had loads of distractions recently! I hope to update at least every two weeks, If I can, it seems like my attention span had gotten worse. It took me about four days to write this, pathetic I know T.T**

**Well, until next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry this is so late, I've been busy looking for a new job, my current job is absolute shit. Bleh. Also, this may not be a long chapter, I've been quite busy just recently. But I promise that I'll get myself on track soon.**

* * *

What am I doing? Why am I putting my trust in this girl? I must be having a moment of weakness, but so is she. Seeing her look so vulnerable, so fragile. I never realised how beautiful she was, her big brown eyes, her golden hair, the softness of her face. How could someone like that be so sick and twisted? Tell lies and pretend to be innocent when she actually talks crap about everyone as soon as they leave the room. Lissana told me that's how she lost all of her friends and that I should hate her like everyone else does. Could I be wrong? Has Lissana been lying to me? There's no way the Lucy in front of me could do something like that.

Wait, what am I thinking!? Lissana would never lie to me, she's just pretending to be upset, she would never have jumped. She's just a bitch who craves everyone's attention. But why does this feel so right? Being with her like this.

Get a grip Natsu, she's rich, she can buy nice things for me and Lissana. That's all I'm here for. Yeah, that's it.

After all of the commotion died down, we both stood up and looked at each other, I wiped my eyes dry and gave her my best smile. I never did answer her question, I didn't know how to. Luckily she didn't push any further.

"So, uhm.. Can I have my notebook back now please?" Lucy asked in a quiet voice, I could barely hear her.

"Sorry, but no, I forgot it"

"Ehh?!" She looked at me as if her world had just fallen apart, what is in there that is so important, what was hidden in her life? Thinking about it now, she was a mysterious girl, the only person I've seen her let in is that feisty little bookworm Levy. I've never had a conversation with her, heck, I don't even know anything about her!

"If you don't have it, then I'll be going now"

Oh no she didn't.

"What and let you try and kill yourself again? I'll walk you home"

She looked at me as if I'd just said the dumbest thing in the world. What was wrong with walking her home? I'd have thought she'd be showing off her house not hiding it. What is with this chick? Everything I thought she was like was wrong.

A look of dread covered her face as if she realised something, she started shaking and stuttering, waving her hands in front of her face, that sort of thing.

"N-no! I-I don't t-think It's a v-very good idea. I'll b-be f-fine!"

She turned to run away as I grabbed her sleeve causing it to rip at the shoulder line, detaching itself from the rest of the t-shirt. I was about to apologize when I saw the bruises that covered her arm, she was literally black and blue. No wonder she wears long sleeved shirts all the time!

I don't know why, but the sight of her had me burning with rage, my isides felt like they were going to burst out in anger.

_Somebody did this to My Lucy!_

Wait, my Lucy?

My thoughts got me distracted long enough to see her eyes fill with tears, a couple escaping, running down her pale cheek.

"Come on, I'm walking you home. Whoever did this to you could still be out there! I'm not letting you be alone"

She smiled a little, but I could still sense the feeling of dread emitting from her. So, looks like she finally gave in.

Lets see what she's worth.

* * *

**Sorry It's such a short chapter guys, I'll make it waaaaay longer next time. I've just got so much stuff to do :'(**

**Natsu's going to meet Lucy'd dad in the next chappie, yay!**

**Would you guys mind if I did a rolu story sometime in the future by the way? I've been reading a few and they're just so cute!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yay, I have a computer for a whole week! I might just write loads of chapters, and release one every week 'cause I can certainly do that on my phone and that way you guys don't have to wait! I'm so happy I could dance :D **

**So, this chapter will be in Lucy's POV as the last one was in Natsu's. Ah, I planned this out perfectly cause it's very important to know what's going on inside the Heartfillia house. Woo!**

**Anyway, to the story!**

* * *

I was silent the whole way there. Natsu tried to talk to me but the lump in my throat kept me from speaking. It felt like my insides were being ripped out. Every nerve in my body were willing me to turn and run away but for some reason I didn't. I don't quite know what kept me from running, maybe it's because there was something about Natsu that made me feel safe, or maybe, just maybe some part of me wanted him to see my home life.

To know that I wasn't alone in all this, that he could do something that I wasn't capable of doing on my own.

But I doubt it.

It was embarrassing, most people had loving fathers, loving mothers, and a stable home where they felt safe. Not me, I had a power-mad father who abused me for looking like my dead mother. I knew it wasn't normal, that's why I don't want to tell anyone. They already think I'm a freak, if they knew it wouldn't make a difference anyway, they would think it was my fault. Which it probably is.

I had to do something, no one else would and soon enough he'd end up killing me.

I slightly pulled on Natsu's sleeve as we came up to a store, with the hand that I hadn't shoved down my top to stop the rest of the world seeing my bruises of course. He stopped walking and looked at me dead in the eye, as if to ask what was wrong. I pointed at the store and he gave a nod of approval.

He waited outside for me, waiting for me to come out of the store. As I exited, I saw him typing something on his phone, without realising I looked at the screen and saw that he was messaging Lissana.

I don't know why but my heart sank a little further. It was wrong of me to get my hopes up, what made me think that he could just forget how he felt about her? What he was doing for me is what anyone would do if they saw someone trying to kill themselves. He was just being kind. Which is what I love about him.

He saw me coming and shoved his phone back in his pocket, like it was going to burn his hands if he kept it there any longer.

"Are you ready to go?"

I forced back my feelings and smiled, knowing he wouldn't be able to tell that it was fake. I nodded and we carried on walking, the lump in my throat swelling as we got nearer to my estate.

My heart race increased, my palms were sweaty, my lips were trembling. Another 10 minutes and we wound be at my house, well, mansion.

As we came on to my father's estate, I could see Natsu looking around. He seemed to be in awe at the buildings around him, like he'd never seen a house in his life, to me they were small. Tiny even, however I'd love to live in one, with a family. The feeling of that closeness, such warmth emitting from a busy everyday life. The smell of pancakes as you come downstairs for breakfast, a nice welcome home when you get back from school. All of it was a fantasy in my eyes, a reality that I once had, that vanished the day that my mama died.

I was hoping that my father was at work, nowadays it was very rare for him to go in as he could work from home. But there were rare occasions where he would go in to the office; like the night of the dance for example, to sort files and money out. He's always there at the worst times. Argh he'll kill me for this.

"Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more,  
Before your life is over.

Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With the big fake smiles and stupid lies,  
While deep inside you're bleeding."

I sang quietly to myself not thinking Natsu would be able to hear. The lump in my throat calmed down as I did what I enjoyed most. Singing had a weird way of cheering me up as it reminded me of my mother. We would constantly sing together, make up silly songs, play the piano together. We were a happy family, now my father has banished those things from reaching his ears. If he hears even a glimpse of a song being played, he gives me the special punishment even if it was one of the staff.

That sounded bad, they don't do things to purposely get me in trouble, but they know that they can't interfere either. So they tend to my wounds after my father has gone to bed, ridding of any traits of infection. They are good people, but they are scared. Just like I am now.

Shit, shit, shit!

We were coming up to my house, er, mansion. Even singing couldn't subside my nerves. Every step I took my body would tremble with fear, coursing through my body making it harder and harder to move. My feet felt like they were tied down with weights, my heart pounding in my chest, my head felt like it was made of feathers that were dancing and circling around.

It was even harder walking up the steps to my door. It felt like I was going to pass out. I tried to reason with him for one last time. Tried to get him to see some reason without him having to share any of my problems. I doubt it would work, but it was worth a shot.

"Well, there you go. You've walked me home. I don't want to keep any more of your time."  
I said weakly with a small smile.

He just stood there, mouth hanging open. It was obvious that he'd never seen a house quite this big. Well, mansion. Man I hated that word, it didn't fit me at all. I just wanted to live a normal life, I didn't want any riches, or expensive clothing, all I wanted was a home, and a family.

I was too lost in my own thoughts I didn't see Natsu walk in front of me, or push open the doors, or walk inside. I only realised when I heard my father yell.

"Who the fuck are you!?"

My whole world crashed down on me, I rushed in through the doors and started pulling on Natsu's sleeve with my free hand, my bag lost somewhere along the way. He wouldn't budge, like his feet were super glued to the floor. He was just stood there with an emotionless face, meeting my father's eye. Oh that was sure to piss him off. Damn it.

"My Name is Natsu Dragneel. I assume that you are Lucy's dad? I walked your daughter home after finding her trying to kill herself."

Ouch, that one really hit home. Father's going to be angry about that, he didn't give me permission to try and commit suicide after all. *Sigh* guess I better say something. However my so called 'father' beat me to it.

"Who cares? That doesn't explain why you're meddling in our business. Dragneel." He hissed. Natsu however was taken back by that comment, I'm guessing he was surprised by how heartless my father was. If I wasn't used to it, I would be too.

"Natsu, it's time for you to leave." I said in a tone that was similar to my fathers. My bangs were covering my eyes and my hand was curled up in a fist. He was making everything worse!

He just looked at me then held his hands up.

"Fine, whatever. I'll leave you to your weird family."

This seemed to wind Jude up even more. You could always tell because he closed his eyes. I always thought that it was so his eyes wouldn't jump out of his sockets.

Natsu casually strolled out of the doors, putting his hands in his pockets. When he was gone the staff closed the doors behind him.

"I'm sorry father, he followed me home. I didn't mean to cause you trouble. I said as I bowed to him. I hated it but it always lessened my punishment. A little anyway.

"I will deal with you when I have completed my work for the day. Go to your room. You will not be having dinner tonight."

* * *

**There! Done. Wow I've so many distractions. This damn dog for a start. She's great and all but she barks for me to lift her onto the sofa then jumps straight back down again. She does it about 10 times in a row before she goes upstairs. Wears me out!**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry it took so long for it to come out!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, so this is part 2 of chapter 11! Therefore it's still Lucy's POV.**

**Also, I got a new job hurrah! These few weeks have been trial days therefore I've been working every day so I've ended up falling asleep as soon as I got home. But I've got a day off so I can finally write, but it's going to be quite short because I don't actually have much time as I need to prepare for tomrrow. More work, yay...**

**So. Enjoy!**

* * *

All I could do was wait. Wait for the monster I called a father. Time was ticking ever so slowly, tick tock. Minutes felt like hours, seconds felt like minutes. Gah, I don't know how much more of this I can take. But then again, being sat here is better than my dad beating the crap out of me I suppose. I guess I should make the most out of it.

Ahh.. I jinxed myself... Thunder crashed through the hallways leading up to my room. The water dripping from my hair from when I had a bath was replaced with sweat. How was he going to react to it? Would he be happier? Would he be angry? I guess I'm going to find out.

The doors to my bedroom flew open, making dints in both sides of the wall as the door made contact.

He stopped dead in his tracks, he looked at me. He blinked. He looked at me again. For a second I see his eyes soften, bus was gone as fast as it came.

"What have you done to your hair, without my permission." He spat coldly.

"I thought it would make you happier father, that you could look at me easier this way."

Yes, I dyed my hair brown. Now I don't look as much like my dead mother, maybe my father won't be as hostile towards me. Maybe. Probably not.

He grabbed me by the hair and pulled me up towards his face, I felt his breath on my neck, sending chills down my spine. He narrowed his eyes and showed off his teeth.

"What the hell was that stupid little boy doing at MY house!?" My father yelled. I cried out in pain as he yanked harder on my hair.

"I'm sorry Father, he followed me home I tried to get rid of him but I couldn't." I guess that was the wrong answer. He dropped me so that I fell to the floor with a thud, then grabbed me by the neck and slammed me against the nearest wall. I felt something crack, I don't know whether it wall the wall or my back.

"Then grow a backbone and tell him to piss off. I have not raised a weak, pathetic, spineless duaghter. Do you understand? You will be stronger, because you will be married in to this business, and if I have to beat it into you then so be it."

His grip around my neck got tighter, I could feel my breath grow rigid. I saw a hand coming towards my face, and a sharp sting following straight after. I felt my head being slammed against the wall over and over and recieving blow after blow. What in the world had I done to deserve this?

I felt a warm sticky liquid dripping down my forehead. It took me a while to realise what it was, however I had lost all of my energy to fight back, or even to cry in pain. All I could manage was a small whimper of defeat. I had lost, this is where I was going to die.

I could feel the world slipping around me, darkness invaded my vision and my ears were ringing. My god it was annoying.

I managed a quick "I'm sorry" to my father before I completely lost conciousness.

* * *

**Unfortunatly that's it. A sad excuse for a chapter I know but I'm up to my eyeballs in work. I hate being an adult!**

**Also if you're wondering, Lucy mannaged to hide her bruises and scars at the dance by using a 'magic' concealer that her father had gotten her if ever she needed to wear a short sleeves top or something. Awh he's so kind... **

**So yeah, anyway, next chapter is obviously Natsu's POV, hopefully it wont be too long before it's up, and I'll try my hardest to make some time!**


	13. Authors note

**Hi guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever, so much has happened! College has been tough this year, we were given way too much work to say it was a level two course, still haven't finished it all and it's due in next week. All of it! I've also been trying to get help with my depression, I've had so many doctors appointments and pointless sessions that really only make you feel worse about yourself. Aaaand... **

**Dun dun duuuun... **

**I'm having a baby! I'm seven months pregnant so I spend my time either eating, sleeping, selling my things to buy baby items or sitting down wondering when the fact that I am growing another life is going to sink in. **

**I am sorry that I haven't updated in so long, I've been meaning to update for forever but I always put it off for tomorrow. So let me get college out of the way, get everything I need ready for the little one to arrive, and actually chill out and not be overthinking everything and stressing myself out. A new chapter will be out in the next couple of months, weeks hopefully but unfortunately I can't promise anything. I know it's not much and it still seems like a long time but the days are flying by for me and a month feels like a week. **

**Well, I better wrap this up as I'm rambling. Again. Sorry again, I will update soon, I promise. It might take a while but I will deliver! (A chapter and a baby) **

**And on that note, I'm going to sleep! (Again) **


End file.
